


The 47 Jobs of Richie Ryan, Job Three: Auto Detailer

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Employment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally!  Richie finds a job that teaches him something useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 47 Jobs of Richie Ryan, Job Three: Auto Detailer

Richie sat back on his heels, surprised.

He glanced over at his co-worker, Reggie. Reggie was deeply engrossed in washing down the floor mats and wasn’t paying any attention to Richie. They’d been working as a detail team for close to two months now and had settled into a good routine. Richie trusted Reggie to be efficient, and Reggie knew Richie would be meticulous. It worked out well.

Richie’s meticulousness was paying off dividends at the moment.

Cleverly disguised, hidden between the driver’s seat and the center console, was a sword scabbard.

There was no sword, of course. Whomever the Immortal was that owned the car had very sensibly kept his sword with him while the car was being cleaned. It was a sweet little convertible sportster with a double roll-bar--which should have given away that it was an Immortal’s car in the first place, because even with all their healing ability, Immortals were far more concerned about the safety of their heads than mortals who could be hurt by all manner of stuff.

Richie was super impressed by the hidden scabbard. He almost hadn’t even noticed it, and he was eye-level with it, getting dirt out of cracks and crevices with a cotton-tipped swab and some dental floss. He studied how the scabbard had been slipped into the thin crevice, and slightly angled, so that a right handed pull from the driver’s seat could be accomplished in the matter of a moment. Anything but the closest inspection wouldn’t reveal the presence of the sword—even the hilt and handle wouldn’t be obvious—so that an Immortal facing a speeding ticket or other common run in with the police wouldn’t have to sweat it. The sword would be well hidden and practically invisible.

Richie grinned, and mentally jotted down everything he could about the construction of the scabbard. Whomever had done this was a genius, and Richie was going to give him or her the highest form of flattery and copy the idea for himself.

Finally, Richie, thought, as he got back to work with the swabs and dental floss, a job that had actually been useful and taught him something.


End file.
